


The Vampire's Pick

by Kam_Danvers



Series: The Supernatural Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossing Timelines, Dentistry, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Series, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam_Danvers/pseuds/Kam_Danvers
Relationships: Johnathan/George
Series: The Supernatural Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894393





	1. Chapter 1

Johnathan POV

"Are you excited baby" My mother said happily through the phone. As I walked out of the store and towards my car pressing the trunk button.

"Yeh kinda but wjhat if they don't like me" I said with a soft sigh.

"Have you met you they'll love you maybe even find a guy there" she said with a suggestive tone.

"Mom" I groaned out as she laughed.

"Hey I'm just saying have a little fun" she said as I laughed and I put the last bag in the car.

"I guess but I'm not having this conversation with you mom I have to go mom" I explained as my phone vibrated.

"Ok baby love you"

"Love you too and tell dad the same"

I finished as I hung the phone and checked the message.

 _Mr.Scotts please be at The Eastern Region Dental office at 8:30 a.m to start your training._   
-Amy

Unknown Pov

_I don't understand why but he intrigues me. I need to know more about him_. 


	2. Chapter 2

Johnathan POV

_BEEP......BEEP_

_"_ Uggghhh" I groaned as I hit the alarm clock.

As I sat up on my bed, I asked my self do I want this job. Laughing a little to myself remembering seeing that meme on Facebook. I slowly got out of bed, checking my phone I smiled at the good luck text from my mother. I headed to the bathroom.

"Don't want to be late on my first day." I sighed starting the shower and doing my "business" I then brushed my teeth. Got in the shower relaxing my nerves a bit.

Already changed into uniform I headed the kitchen to fix breakfast for myself and coffee. I leaned against the counter as I ate my cereal. None of my furniture had arrived yet. After med school I moved to a new town about two hours from where I used to live with my parents, because I got job offer from here that offered more money than the others. I want to be a dentist every since I was I young boy and I was getting the chance. Putting the bowl in the sink I grabbed my phone, coffee, and keys turning of the lights and locking the door. I headed to my car and said good morning to my neighbors as we all went our separate ways to work. I moved to these quiet apartment complex about fifteen minutes from the dental office. I like it here everyone is kind and nice even the landlord. Turning down my music as I called my mom at a red light.

"Hey mom" I said once she answered the phone.

"Hi baby how are you feeling, ready to save some teeth" she giggled

I laughed a little,"I feel great and yeh ready for anything"

"Hold on a second honey" ,I heard my dad tell her something in the background, "Your dad said your brother and he will be there tomorrow to bring and set up your furniture."

"Ok tell him if he needs directions to text me and mom I have to go I'm here love you"

"Ok johnie-pooh love you too and have a good day" she said as she hung up her phone.

5 hours later (sponge bob narrator man voice)

I was on lunch and I decided that I'll go to subway. Which was up the street so I decided to walk, as I walked I felt like I was being watched ,but I tried to shake the feeling because when I looked around I couldn't see anyone staring or looking at me. After eating my sandwich I walked back to the office, I had the same eerie feeling and might I say it is starting to scare me.

4 hours later (sponge bob narrator man voice)

I was a little tired but decided to go to Walmart and get some pots and pans. As I walked down the isle I had the same feeling of being watched. I huffed in annoyance throwing the utensils in basket angrily. I heard a chuckle but saw no one as I looked up and down the isle. I was no longer annoyed now I was scared so went and got some small pots, then made a dash for check out some people were looking at me like I was a lunatic. I quickly paid for my items and ran to my car and breaking the speed limit. Once I made in my apartment I locked all the locks on my door put the bags on my counter and locked all my windows, then a sudden fatigue overcame me. So I changed into pajamas and went to bed. 

I woke up with the sun in my face bu 

"Good morning beautiful" a deep voice with a British accent said.

"Who are y" I was cut off .

"It's always the same questions," He said boringly he then continued, "Who are you, Where did you come from, What do you want, Please don't do this" with each question he crept closer to the bed. That last one wasn't a question though.

As he stopped at the feet of the bed I got a closer look at his face. He had a handsome face with chiseled looking jawline and his eyes were red , blood red. I tried to scream but nothing came out. He chuckled at my attempt, then he climbed in the bed slowly pulling the cover off of my body, which feels like it's frozen it wouldn't move.

"Please" I said whimpering as he grabbed at my shirt

He smirked, revealing two very sharp and large k9 teeth.

"I like it when you beg, do it again" he said darkly. When I didn't say anything he growled and squeezed my wrist very hard.

"Please" I groaned in pain.

"There you go," he said like I was dog doing what I was told, " Now please what?"

"Please.... please don't do whatever you plan on doing, I want say anything to anyone!!!" He chuckled and put his finger on my lips to hush me. I started to cry at this point I knew this is how I would die.

"Shhhh shhhh it will all be over soon" he said calmly. That only made me cry harder.

He then ripped my shirt in the middle exposing my chest. He went to my neck kissing it softly then he bit down on it swallowing after. I started feeling light headed and he stopped.

"Oh no you are gonna want be up for this" he said. He then kissed my chest and worked his way down to my stomach.

"Ppp-ple-ee ase" I begged crying uncontrollably not wanting to see what he would do next.

He went to the middle of my abdomen and bit down on it hard. I tried again to scream but nothing came out but small cries. He kept biting breaking my sensitive flesh I felt every bite and every nibble and all the pain to go along with it. After he bit his way inside, he raised his head my blood covered his mouth and chin. He stared me in the eyes as he put his hands in the whole and ripped me open my blood oozing out. He started to drink the blood as he pulled out my organs one by one.

I continued to cry not understanding how I wasn't dead. I could feel his hand reaching around my insides like he was searching for something he yanked something out as I looked in horror. My heart my still beating heart. He sunk his teeth into and sucked until it was dry. He then held it in his hand looking back up at me with a smirk as he crushed it turning my heart into dust. I couldn't stop crying.

"What are you" I asked still in pain and crying.

He caressed my cheek and only said one word "Vampire."

"Why won't you just kill me?!?" I said in between sobs.

He chuckled and said "It's simple," he paused, "Because you're not awake"


	3. Chapter 3

Johnathan POV

I jumped up in my bed feeling all over my abdomen and my heart. Sighing in relief when I felt my heart beat and that my shirt was not ripped.

"What the frank was that about?" I said out loud to myself. The nightmarish dream I had made me very confused. I checked my phone to see the time and guess what flip fly I see. A message from my cheating, over confident, abusive ex.

Dickface: _I miss you baby_ 😘😘

And all the memories I've have been trying to forget flood my head like the flood gates have been opened. The first time we met. The time I walked in on him having sex with my suppose to be friend Marco. And I was so stupidly blinded by love and he had such a way with words that I didn't break it off.

When I told him because of his cheating that I was going abstinent we started arguing and slapped me, the slap was so hard I fell to the floor crying. He immediately apologized saying he was having a a bad day and that it would never happen again.

But it did it got so far that when I tried to leave him once he told me that he would get help and he would go to counseling ,but I new he was lying when I still tried to leave he grabbed me and dragged me to the balcony of his apartment as he started to pick me up to throw me over I screamed I'll stay.(A/N all cred for that scene goes to Tyler perry that's the scene from Madea's Family Reunion the movie). He then dropped to the floor and hugged me ,as I cried, saying he loved me he then asked me to say it so I said it and kept he telling me to say it so I said it scared for my life. He would always find a way to make me feel weak and powerless and then try to nurture me. And it only got worse from there he would go out and get drunk and bring men home and sleep with them while I was there, and I tried leaving once and he grabbed my wrist and slapped me and told me he was going to show me what I was missing out on. He said that if I looked away he would kill me. And to make it worse he looked me in the eyes the entire time. Then one day I decided I had enough of him. As usual he walked through the door drunk but no guy with him. I thought it was strange but I didn't say anything. I had moved to living on the couch every since the first drunk sex time. I was sitting there watching tv waiting for my brother to pick me up, he wanted me to have dinner with him and his girlfriend. When he sat beside me. He scooted very close to me. So I scooted away from him and scooted towards me, we did this for about ten seconds before I ran out of couch.

He then slurred "Soooooo.....sooo we-wer-were you serious *hiccup abbbbout that absintent thing?" I guess he meant abstinence I was starting to get scared but he wouldn't go that far would he.

"Yes" I say calmly and quietly not wanting to get hit.

"Then *hiccup why why you dressssss like a-a-a whore" leans towards me a little.

"I'm not dressed like one of your whores, you're just drunk." I say venom laced in my voice and trying to stand up **trying** I mind you.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO" grabbing my wrist so hard it felt like all circulation to my hand was cut off. Even though he straightened out his talking he was still drunk and he seems stronger when he's drunk. As he stood up he threw me on the couch and sat on top of my stomach, but this time I was fighting back. I was hitting him in the stomach and chest but it seemed like my attempts where doing nothing. He grabbed both of my wrist and tied them together with his shirt, tightly I might add. He then went to unbuckle my pants. I started to thrash around and yelled begging him to stop and he punched me in the stomach hard, it felt like I was about to vomit.

"Stay still you little slut" he yelled at me

He finally got my pants unbuckled and pull them and my boxers down to my knees and slid in between the small space. I started to cry at this point pleading him to not rape me. He then unzip his pants a pulled himself of of his boxers. Stroking himself until his was fully hard. I sobbed begging him again. I felt him spread my cheeks and press his tip against my entrance. He grabbed my hips and then there was a loud boom. Ken was then pulled from me and there was a thud to my side below me. I heard punching, as I wiped my eyes on my shoulder. The scene before me made me thankful I wasn't the only child. My big brother,Brad, was sitting on Ken's stomach punching him in the face.

"Don't" punch "You" punch "Ever" punch "Touch" punch "My" punch "Brother" punch "AGAIN" punch.

He then grabbed Ken by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Do you understand me" Brad said with anger in his voice. Ken mumbled something.

"DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND"

"Yes" Ken said weakly and Brad threw him on the floor. He came to me untying my wrist, I pulled up my boxers and pants ,buckling them back up. I wiped my eyes but the tears continued. Brad walked towards me after tying up Ken.

"Go get your things what ever belongs to you just grab it." Brad says calmly. I nod ,still wiping my eyes, not trusting my voice. I ran to the bedroom grabbing my clothes ,stuffing them all into a suitcase. I walked into the living room , Brad stood and grabbed my chin looking at my face searching for bruises or marks. He then hugged me and I hugged back, wincing at the pain I felt in my stomach. Brad stepped back lifting my shirt up.

"He hit you" Brad sounded like he was getting angry. I told him lets just go as I grabbed my phone and charger walking towards the door he took my suitcase from me. As we put everything in his truck he started asking me questions.

"How long ?"

"What" even though I heard him clearly I didn't want to answer though.

"J you fucking heard me how long has all of this been happening ?" Brad was trying to be very calm.

"That was his first time trying to ra- do that to me ,but he started hitting me two months after we got together." I said looking down feeling weak and ashamed.

"He has been hitting you for almost half a year" he said turning the the car off and unbuckling his seatbelt.

"What are you doing" I was scared of what he would answer back.

"I'm going after that fool" I grabbed his arm just as he started to climb out the door.

"No no no if you do that that will make you no better than him" I said trying my best to convince him. He got back in the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why have you never said anything ?"

"Because I didn't want to be deemed too weak to handle my own problems, because you know if I would have told anyone they would have said I'm a guy just fight back." I said

"I wouldn't have judged you, your my little brother when you came out I didn't say anything I didn't asked questions I just got up and hugged the hell out of you I couldn't ever judge you, mom and dad wouldn't have judged you we're family we could've helped you. And besides he's a elephant and your a ant he would probably think it was wind if you hit him."

"I know but I was to scared of him" flashbacks to all the times he would hit me came to my mind, was it really over.

"Well you don't have to be scared anymore I'm your big brother I'll protect you always."

_Flashback over_

As I blinked away my tears I got up to take a shower. I sung sad songs the whole time. Once I was done I dried off I brushed my teeth and put on some clothes. I grabbed my phone and headed to the kitchen. I looked at the bags on the counter realizing I didn't put them up last night, I shivered remembering the nightmare I had. I cooked pancakes, eggs, and sausage. Once I ate I put my plate into the sink washing it there was a knock on the door. So I went to open it.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnathan POV

"Hi Brandon" I said as I hugged my brother.

"Wassup shortie" he said hugging me back.

"Hey dad"

"How are you son" he responded. They got the boxes and set everything up. We sat and talked for a bit then they left. I decided I go out to do some shopping. First I went to Kroger's to get some food when I dropped a box of cereal when a hand grabbed them and threw them in my basket and the man walked off so I just yelled thank you he said a simple your welcome back. I shivered as I heard his voice because it sounded like the one in my nightmare. I kept on my journey going to Walmart to get toiletries when I seen the same figure that was in Kroger's. I had a gut feeling but I ignored it. As I continued in Walmart I got something off a shelf and as I walked back to my basket I bumped into someone falling back my bum landing on the floor hard. A hand grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet. As I looked up my body stiffened and my heart beat quickened as I was met with the face from my nightmare the only difference was his eyes weren't red.

"Are you ok" He asked looking genuinely concerned. I nodded and quickly left paying for my items and leaving. I drove more into town and parked my car and got out looking for a place to eat I walked quite a bit. It was starting to get dark. There was a short cut through a alley but I decided against it not wanting to get mugged. When I looked up from my phone a guy was standing in front of me.

"Don't make a sound put your hands where I can see them and walk into the alley" He said showing a gun and clocking it. I nodded nervously showing my hand. I slowly made my way towards the alley tears brimming my eyes. I walked into the alley seeing two more men waiting.

"He's cute wonder what you look like with c*m all over that pretty face" the second man said wickedly grabbing my chin lifting my face getting a better look. At those words tears started to flow. But I bit my lip holding the sobs in.

"Don't cry you're too pretty to cry" he said taunting me.

"Give me your phone, wallet, keys, and empty your pockets" the third guy said demandingly showing his gun. I handed him the items and emptied my pockets.

"Now get on your knees" the second guy said grabbing my shoulder pushing me down.

"I'm going to lay down some ground rules no yelling, no begging me to stop that's only going to make it worse, and finally no teeth if any of us feel teeth we'll blow your fucking brain out got it" the second man spoke again. I only nodded still holding back my cries. And just as he reached for his pants head light stop at the alley entrance. The car door slammed and a figure walked up. It was him again. He looked pissed.

"Get in the car NOW" he said pointing at me.

"Woah there we have the guns here we call the shots" the first guy said. The man from my nightmare walked to the first guy, who had his gun pointed at him, grabbed the tip off the gun and it crushed under his hand. We all looked in shock.

"John go get in the car" he said again looking the first man in the eyes. The first man nodded and I ran to that car. I looked from the car, turning the heat up I was cold, he hit the first guy. The punch sent him to the ground he slumped over. He walked the second guy kneeing him in his no no area, then grabbing him by his collar pushing him against the wall yelling and the man nodded franticly. He grabbed his head and hit it against the wall knocking him unconscious also. He walked towards the last guy getting my items then threw him to the wall. He came back to the car handing me my things

"Don't worry they're not dead but they should be" he said slowly. All I could say was thank you over and over again. Then my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry" he asked. I nodded. He pulled up to a restaurant and we got out the car. As we were seated he pulled out my chair for me. I sat down and he went to his seat.

"Do you know what'll you have to drink" the waiter asked.

"I'm buying get what ever you want" the nightmare man said. I looked at the menu and decided.

" I want a strawberry lemonade please" I said

"Alright and what about you sir" the waiter writing down the order.

"Just water please" the man said. The waiter walked off to get our drinks.

"How did you know my name and why are you following me." I asked after the waiter walked away with the my order of a burger and fries.

"I don't know" he said looking at me like I was a priceless artifacts he found.

"Alright" I said as I got up and was about to walk away. He grabbed my arm.

"Wait... I didn't mean.... please" he stumbled trying to find the right thing to say. I sat back down

"Talk"I said.

"I was just making sure you were ok and I got distracted and the low-lives tried to mug you..... I just wanted to make sure you were safe." He said closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnathan POV

After I ate with George,nightmare man, he drove me to my car and tailed me home. Safety precaution he said. Once I made it home I put up the groceries and headed to my bathroom for a shower. Once I was done I lounged on my new couch turning on the tv. I watched the news then got sleepy, so I headed to bed.

"Babe it's time to wake up" a deep accented voice says.

I opened my eyes to see I'm laying on said person's chest. I raise my head to turn to the person.

"There's that beautiful face I love" said a stunning handsome man.

"Who are you and", I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my apartment,"where am I" I asked looking around confusingly. He chuckled then said.

"Babe you're so funny" he said as he got out the bed. And I'm not going lie I stared.

"Do you like what you see babe" my cheeks heated up at his question. He walked off to the bathroom and when he came back he kissed my forehead.

"See you later babe" he said as he walked into a bright light. The intensity of the light was bright that it started to blind me. So I rolled over and fell out of the bed. When I opened my eyes again there was no bright light and I was in my bedroom.

"Must have been another weird dream" I said to myself.

I got off the floor and looked at the time it said 5:26 am. No use in going back to sleep so I went to the bathroom to do my business. Afterward I went to get my scrubs but then I realized it was Sunday so I jumped back into my bed(literally) and went to sleep.

4 hours later

I was awoken by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller id and it said my brother so I answered.

"Hello" I said groggily.

"What are you doing" Brad said excitedly.

"Bed" was all I said.

"Well to bad" he responded.

"Why" I said as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hold on" I told Brad as I walked to get the door. As I looked through the peep hole I seen a smiling Brad and opened the door. He hugged me hard.

"You just seen me" I exclaimed trying to escape his death grip.

"But I already miss you" he said pouting and putting me down.

"Awww" I said

"Well put on some clothes we going to the mall" Brad demanded.

"But I don't wanna" I stomped letting him the apartment.

"But I want you to" he stomped back.

"Fine" I went to my room and changed.

As we walked to Brads truck I told him he has to pay for everything.

Once we made it to the mall we walked for a bit.

"I tired" Brad said leaning on me. I tapped his forehead.

"This was your idea" I said as we continued to walk.

............

"Hey do you work here sir" I asked a tall blonde guy who's face was away from me.

"No beautiful I don't but I can help you if you want" the same man from my dream said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you" I mumbled blushing rather hard.

"Do um you know where I can find the visors?" I asked.

"If I'm not mistaken beautiful" ,HE BIT HIS LIP LORD WHHHHHHYYYYYY, "aisle 8" he said smiling. He knew what he was doing.

"B-BEAR TRY ASILE 8" I yell to my brother.

His disembodied voice yell back a thanks. __ looked a little disappointed. Then I realized what I said.

"That was my brother, he dragged me to the mall" I explained. He suddenly cheered back up.

"Aww that's nice of him" he said.

"Yeah, who are you here with" I asked

"No one I came to get some new running gear" he said confidently. I then looked at his body. He definitely does workout.

"Like what you see love"he said with a smirk. I blushed even harder.

"You're Australian right" I asked finally putting a finger on it.

"Why yes I am love, does that entice you" he asked getting a little bit closer.

"Just asking" I said trying to play cool.

"How about you give me your number beautiful " he said handing me his phone.

"Sure" I said as I saved my name as "JBae😘😜❣" . Brad ran towards us with a arm full of visors.

"Brother I want these" he said like a child.

"You can get whatever you want your paying for it plus you still have to buy me something" I said thinking of what I want.

"And I am definitely stealing some of these from you " I said.

"Otay, and bye mister" Brad said as he ran to the cashier.

.......

Me and Brad we walking to the next store. Me and Cody had been texting. I seen some phone cases I wanted, so I bought them with Brad's money☺️.

.........

After we finished a bit more shopping, we went back to my apartment. I explained my weird dreams to Brad.

"It's weird you can see people before you meet them" Brad said as he got up to leave.

"When will I get to see my nephew again I miss the little guy" I asked pouting

"You know for him to be so young he has been asking about you too" he says fondly.

"If you want you keep him for the weekend" he said

"YAY yes I would love to keep him" I said hugging Brad.

After Brad left I went to take a shower and laid down to watch tv. After getting bored with what was on tv. I went to my room to set out my work clothes. There was a noise at my door as I walked to the kitchen. Slightly frightened by the fact that I couldn't see anyone through the peep hole, I opened the door to be greeted by a small high pitched bark. When I looked down there sat a small orangish and white puppy.

"Hey little guy or girl" I said squatting to be eye level with the puppy. He or she she barked back again.

"You're probably lost let's find your owner" I said as I picked the puppy up. Noticing he had no collar or tag.

..............

An hour later, after walking the whole apartment complex no one has ever seen this puppy. So I made the executive decision to adopt him.☺️

I had given up on naming him after I said a names he didn't like he rolled his eyes. I gave him some leftover salad and a bowl of water. As I laid down in my bed I heard little footsteps, then a small bark alerted me to wake up. When I turned over to look at the floor the puppy was looking at me expectingly.

"Alright as long as you promise not to go in my bed" I said. He looked at me like really dude. So I picked him up in put him in the bed. He did the usual walk in a circle thing that dogs do and laid down beside my face as I went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnathan POV

I was woken up by something warm, wet, and rough rubbing my face.

"I'm up" I groaned as he started to bark and jump off the bed. I checked my phone and I was up way too early.

"It's too early" I said. Then I felt my cover being snatched off me.

" ok I'm up what's wrong" I said getting out of the bed. He just looked at the door.

"Oh you have to go to the bathroom" I said running to the door. I then put on some shoes and grabbed my keys as I walked out the door.

"Does it really require this much sniffing" I said as we walked a great distance. He just barked like he was saying shut up.

.............

It took us a hour for him to pee. And he made me do all that walking only for him to come to the bush in front of my apartment😫. Once I made it back in the apartment I gave him another bowl of water and a bowl of salad. While he ate I sat crisscross applesauce on the floor in front of him.

"I'm going to get you some food, bowl, doggie mat, and a collar today so I'll be late" I said patting his head. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for work. 30 minutes later I was getting ready to walk out the door, but not before putting down newspapers. 

.............

A good hour after I was at work one of my coworkers told me to come and check out this hot guy in the waiting room. As I looked I noticed a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Cody" I yelled questioningly. His head shot up and as our met he smiled.

"We meet again, this is a sign beautiful" he said winking, while I blushed.

"John, Dr. Cartner needs you" Sabrina said eyeing Cody like he was a piece of meat. As I returned to the waiting room to get the next patient Cody called me over.

"Help me babe" he said desperately.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"That girl won't leave me alone" he whined.

"When you leave text me" I said slowly hoping he would understand. He said ok and then he was called to the back by Sabrina.

.............

As she walked into the break room, John's phone dinged signaling a message.

"Hey Sabrina could you check that for me" I asked nicely. She picked up my phone.

"Is this the same Cody that just left" she asked shocked.

"Yeh," I said as I took a bite of my sandwich and walked over to get my phone.

"Is he gay" she asked

"Yeh, he's always flirting " I said as replied to his text. She sighed in defeat.

5 Hours Later(sponge bob narrator man voice)

As I walked around the pet store with George, I stopped and huffed.

"What's wrong" George asked.

"I tired" I sighed as I leaned on him. I flinched as the brutal contrast of temperature on his body.

"Why are you so cold" I shivered out as I rubbed my arm.

"What, I'm not cold" he said as he slowly scooted away from me.

"Yes you are" I said as I turned and looked at him.

"No I'm not"

"Ye... you know what your right your not cold your FREEZING" I shudder after grabbing his hand.

"Agree to disagree" he said as he snatched his hand away.

And then something in my head clicked. The second dream I had was right about meeting Cody, and the first part of of my about George was right so maybe the second part was too. The ability to bend that gun. How quick he caught me in the store. And now how cold he is.

"JOHNNY" George yelled causing me to jump.

"Yes" I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Are you ok you just been standing there for five minutes" he asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine" I mumble and started back thinking.

........

After returning home and setting up every thing for the dog(I still can't think of a name so dog for now) I laid on the couch and he jumped on me resting on my back. As we watched tv I rolled over and he laid on my stomach as I rubbed his back I explained the whole George situation.

".... And I don't believe in supernatural and fairytales but in that nightmare he told me what he was and now things are adding up you know" I asked as I turned to look at the dog. He looked at me and barked then we went back to watching tv.

.......

"Doggie she is definitely cheating on him" I said as the wife snuck away to answer her phone he barked back a response. My phone started to ring, without looking I answered it.

"Hey beautiful" Cody said smoothly.

"Hey Cody" I said back with a blush. The dog barked at me absentmindedly as he watched the show.

"What are you doing sweetheart" he asked

"Nothing watching tv what about you" I said as the dog shook my hand off him, growled and walked to the front of the tv to finish watching the show.

"My dog just sassed me" I laughed.

"Really" Cody asked.

"Yes it was so cute, but do you want to come over" I asked.

"I would love too" he said. After giving him the direction and apartment number we ended the call. After a couple minutes there was a knock at the door. As I got up to answer it I yelled a 'who is it".

"It's true love, love" Cody said with a chuckle. As I opened the door the doggie ran up to Cody, looked him up and down barked and then left.

"Woah I see what you were talking about" he said with a chuckle. After he walked in I closed the door. He went to the dog and started to rub his belly.

"What's his name" Cody asked.

"I don't know when I tried to name him the other day he got a attitude so I just been calling him dog or doggie" I said

"Sassy pants" he said as he looked up at me.

"What"

"Name him sassy pants" he said with a smile.

"Ok, you like sassy pants, sassy pants" I asked with a giggle. Sassy Pants just stuck his tongue out and asked for more belly rubs. Minutes later we where sitting on the couch talking.

"Can I asked you something" I asked looking at Cody.

"Anything beautiful" he said as he looked at me.

"Do you believe in fairytales" I asked.

"What" he said with a chuckle.

"You knows like wizards, witches and vampires" after I spoke I seen him freeze.

"Cody" I said. He just sat there

"Cody"

"OK I'm a werewolf" He yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnathan POV

"OK I'm a werewolf" He yelled.

"WHAT" I yelled back.

"What" he said

"What do you mean your a werewolf" I asked

"You were hinting that you knew so I thought I might as well come clean" he said

"First a vampire no-"

"Wait wait wait a vampire" his eyes bucked

"Yes a vampire I wasn't even hinting at knowing anything earlier, I wanted to ask do you believe in vampires" I said

"So I spilled the beans for nothing" he asked. When I nodded a yes he face palmed himself.

"Well back to your original question obviously I believe and know they are real, but I can really explain it as good as my pack's elder so I think you should talk to him. I can take you if you want" he offered.

"Sure when" I asked.

"We can go now if you want" he said looking at me with a mysterious stare.

"Sure let me get my keys" I said as we both stood.

...........................................

Once we made it to the packs town which isn't far from where I live like a 30 minute drive. We stopped at what he said was the packs house as we walked in the house which was decorated with a lot of tribal decorations a group of buff guys came from what I guess is the kitchen because they all had food.

"Look who's back" one of the guys said.

"And he brought a friend" said another.

"Cody who's the cutie" another said as he eyed me up and down causing me to blush.

He looked at me with a smile then turned back to them.

"This is Johnny" He said smugly as looked down at me.

"Oooo really I see why you have a crush on him" Mr Starer said. And Cody froze going red.

"What" I asked as I looked at him.

"SHUT UP, he's joking" he said nervously.

"Awwwwww" I said as I pinched his cheeks he blushed harder.

"Anyways we are here because he needs to talk to the elders" he said after clearing his throat and swatting my hands away.

"A human needs to talk to the elders, wait so he knows" a even larger guy with no shirt on said as he cane from another corner "how do you know" he asked.

"Well I was asking about something else and then he mmmpplhhhhh" Cody quickly put a hand over my mouth.

"UUUUUHHHHH THAT IS not of importance or you concern" he said quickly and a couple octaves too high. All the guys laughed and the big guy eyed him suspiciously. He then walked up to me.

"I'm Blake, if he gives you any trouble you let me no alright" he said as he shook my hand.

"I have a feeling I'll be talking to you very soon" I said with a laugh once Cody finally removed his hand from my face. Cody looked at me with fake hurt and clutched his chest.

"Why I would never" he said after a gasp

"There's still plenty of food in the kitchen and on the grill and the elder are out back talking so there's where you'll find them" Blake said as he walked off. Cody led me to the backyard where a bonfire was lit and aged people sat around talking quietly. They all turned to look at us except for one she was looking off into the distance.

"Good evening Cody and friend" she said still not turning towards us.

"Hello" I said nervously to everyone. They all greeted me.

"Come sit child you have questions" she said turn towards me as I looked at her I noticed her irises are palish blue and her pupils are grey. As we walked closer and sat down she turned to look at the moon.

"Beautiful is it not" she asked. As I looked at the moon too I absentmindedly nodded.

"Though she has very heightened senses she it still blind my child" another elder spoke. She turned back to me.

"Yes though I see you I cannot _see_ you child" she said said with a small smile.

"Okay" I said softly.

"You have questions ask them my child" she said looking at me.

"So you're all you know" I asked slowly. She smiled and nodded.

"Can I ask how it works" I asked.

"Give me your hand child and I can show our past" she said as she looked at me and her eyes started to glow. I held her hand and closed my eyes.


End file.
